Dante and the Darkri
by Cuspidsdoll
Summary: A town, a recluse, a few legendries, and no parents! What's the worse that could happen?
1. Gardens and Grins

"Gardens and Grins"

I was born and raised in Alamos town, and I had no intentions of leaving it. Of course, I had always wondered what the outside world has looked like, but I was content. I didn't have many friends, but I wasn't a very social person, preferring the solitude of the magnificent garden.

The Pokemon there had known me sense I was a small child, and I knew almost all of them personally. I greeted them with inthusiam as I walked along one of the many paths that meandered through the garden. As I continued deeper, I found a fountain. This signaled that I was in the center of the garden, and I turned left. Walking towards the back of my second home, the Pokemon became few and far between, until they disappeared completely. I nodded to my self and called,

"Darkri! Come out! I've got something to share with you!" Silence met my ears, and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll just eat these pastries by my self." I acted disappointed and reached into my satchel and took out a parcel wrapped in white wax paper. I unwrapped a the lemon tart and raised it to my lips, preparing to eat it-

'I'm here.'

I smiled. Worked every time. Turning, I saw Darkri materializing from the shadows. I held out my hand and he floated closer. Once he took the treat, I pulled out my own.

"You know, the what's-it-called is coming up soon. A few days." I said, sitting under a tree. Slipping my satchels strap over my head, I set it on the bobbed in the air, and I took that as usual his non-spoken yes. Continuing, I said,

"I don't know if I'm excited or not. I mean, sure there will be plenty of good battles, but, ugh. My parents will want to be there, an I'm not sure if I want to go. I mean, I've got Haunter, Absol, Umbreon, and Houndor, but I don't feel like entering, you know?" I had no idea how my parents had gotten me my Pokémon, but apparently they were extremely good merchants with friends in very high places. They weren't home very often, and so had given me my Pokémon as gifts and guards.

One by one, I had received them for my birthdays- feeling like my affection could be bought miffed me, but...they were dark types! My favorite kind! First was Ghastly, then Houndor, then Umbreon, finally, an Absol. I was ecstatic! Umbreons were rare enough-to my knowledge anyway-but an Absol! Ha ha! People were jealous for weeks. Some still were.

A few day ago, Ghastly evolved, giving me a Haunter. I had trained each of my Pokemon faithfully and dutifully, so seeing my hard work pay off almost made me cry. I was shaken from my thoughts by Darkri poking my cheek.

'Wake up. I will eat your pastry if you don't want it.'

Noticing that my hand containing the pastry had fallen to my lap, I hurriedly said,

"No! I want it! I was just thinking!" I not into my tart and chewed in an exaggerated manner to prove my point. He grumbled and folded his arms. I smiled and continued,

"I guess that every one would like to test out there skills, but I'm just not feelin-" my breath caught as I heard my name being called. This normally wouldn't cause me to halt my words, but the voice was familiar. And I didn't like it's owner. I growled and scooted farther into the shadows, hiding my body behind some ferns as well.

"Danté! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Darkri floated near my head, his arms brushing the crown of my head, still folded across his chest. A boy came into view, dressed in finery not usually seen in a quaint town like Alamos. He walked with a self-assured gait that put my teeth on edge.

'Of all the days. He chooses this one. Gah, if only I could ram a stick up his-' My train if thought was derailed by a large hand covering my face.

"What the- Darkri get off!" I whispered. My words came out slightly muffled due to the bottom of his palm mostly in my mouth. Reaching up, I pried my face free.

'Violence will not help.' I scoffed.

"It would benefit me quite handsomely." I muttered. He snorted and placed his hand back on my face.

"Mgghph!" I scowled at him between his clawed fingers but he was looking at something else. I stilled, knowing the boy was getting close to our hiding spot.

"I know you're here! Danté! I'm not leaving until you come out!" I slumped down in despair. He meant it. He would wait all day. I gently touched Darkri's hand, and he lifted it. Rubbing my face, I stood. The disturbance drew the attention of the boy and he smiled. More like sneered. Ugh.

"What do you want, Tyrane?" He feigned a hurt look and placed a hand on his heart.

"Danté, how you wound me! Am I not wanted company?" He stepped toward me and I laughed sarcastically, and leaned on the tree.

"Hahaha-no, you're not. Do the world a favor and stop poisoning the air by breathing."

"Haha! Oh, Danté, you're humor is wonderfully dark!" He continued walking up to me, but my sudden motion stopped him dead. I was now standing, my feet shoulder width apart, hands fisted in anger.

"Seriously? Do you not get it? I don't want you here! I don't like you! Why is that so hard to understand!" I had enough. Every day, he would seek me out and try to charm me. Every. Day. I could usually get rid of him and spend time with the people or Pokemon I wanted to, but I'd had enough.

"Darling, where is this coming from?" He frowned.

"I'm not your 'Darling'! I'm not your 'Dear', I'm lot your anything! I have had enough! Enough of you trying to get into my pants, and into my life! I don't want you in it, now or ever! I never have!" The wind gusted by us harshly, as if agreeing with me.

"Now, now! You must be on your-" I screamed and ran at him. He froze in surprise and I socked him. Hard.

"You sicken me. You think the world revolves around you, and when someone says 'no' to you, you degrade them. You're no man. You're just filth off the street. I don't care of you are related to Baron Albarto. Now get out." I turned to retreat into the shadows once more, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I spun back around to see Tyrane scowling. A red splotch had bloomed on his left cheek, where I had hit him.

"You had better watch your self. Next time you won't be the one throwing the punches." He hissed.

"So now you're threatening abuse? How sad. You can't fight to save your life." He growled and curled a fist. Before he could raise it, a dark blur took him out. He was thrown several feet back and landed on his side. I looked at the assailant, and smiled at Darkri. He just scowled at Tyrane. Hearing a groan, I looked over to see him on his side, struggling to get up.

'Get out. Don't come back.'

Darkri growled. Tyrane's face paled, then he glanced at me. I was smirking at him, one hand on my hip. A dark shadow passed over his face and he stood up.

"You made a mistake, and now you will regret it." He pulled out a pokéball, and clicked the white button, making it expand. Hurriedly, I did the same. Tyrane threw it into the air and called out,

"Herdier, go!" I snorted and threw my own. Herdier appeared and so did my Houndor. He snarled at the smaller Pokémon, and Herdier shrunk back.

"Herdier, tackle!" The small dog-like animal raced forward it's face focused.

"Dodge! Then bite!" My Houndor leaped over the Herdier and spun once his feet touched the ground. Darting for the smaller creature, Houndor's jaws locked around its side, delivering a strong bite. Herdier yelped.

"Herdier, use leer, then bite back!" It struggled free, then sent a piercing glare at Houndor. He stood unimpressed.

"Good one," I snickered. "Houndor! Use fire fang!" Knowing this would end it, I smirked at Tyrane, and crossed my arms triumphantly. I kind of felt bad for Herdeir, no one deserved Tyrane as their trainer.

"Well done, Houndor! You were awsome!" Crouching, I rubbed his ears and kissed his head. He barked happily and licked my cheek. I stroked his head and stood. Houndor faced Tyrane as well, standing by my side.

"You'll regret this." He spat. Darkri and I stood impassively and Houndor snapped threateningly. Tyrane flinched and glared. I simply flicked my fingers, gesturing him to leave. He snarled and stomped off.

"Thanks, by the way." I smiled and turned to Darkri. He simply looked at me with one luminous blue eye and nodded. I sighed and rubbed Houndor's head once again, before walking back to the tree. I had put my bag down here somewhere-

"Oh, thank you!" Darkri's hand held my satchel. Taking it, I looped the strap over my head, and prepared to leave. I turned to face Darkri and placed my hand on his chest, my fingers brushing the red spikes.

"I'm glad I'm able to call you friend, Darkri. You are better than some people, and you're always there for me. I want you to know that." I said softly. Placing a clawed hand on my own he replied,

'How could I do anything but?'

I was slightly shocked, as he didn't usually say sentimental things, but smiled any way. I hesitated, then took the hand Darkri had covered one with. I held it for a moment, looking down, then whispered,

"I'm gonna head home, maybe I can finally be able see them, huh?" He watched me sadly, knowing the pain of loneliness, and dropped my hand. Instead, he took both my shoulders, his claws gently pricking my shoulder blades. I looked up in surprise, he had rarely initiated physical contact, other than to place his hand on my face when I got annoying or was thinking violent things to people.

'They will come, they wouldn't miss today.'

I sniffled and nodded. He stared at me a moment longer and them dropped his arms. I turned and started to walk to the front of the garden, looking back to see Darkri sinking into the shadowed ground. Smiling faintly, I started forward again, headed home. Maybe they would be back. I mean, what kind of parents missed their own kids birthday?


	2. Distractions and Discord

I don't own Pokémon, but I will own a Darkri someday •~•. On the game boy..

"Distractions and Discord"

As I walked, I calmed, the garden always did that for me. I considered going to the out look, but decided against it. I exited and made for house, Houndor faithfully by my side. The streets were crowed, and as the festival drew closer, they would only become more so. I meandered, putting off getting home, for as long as I could without actually stopping. Stepping out from between two buildings, I entered an open square. Then Absol's pokéball started to shake. Hurriedly, I enlarged it, then released him. He quickly turned and dashed toward the time tower. I ran after him.

"Absol! What's wrong!" I knew he only acted like this when he sensed impending danger, like when a that burglar broke into my house, and tried to rob me. Tried. Absol just kept running. I almost tripped over him when he came to a sudden stop and looked up. I followed suit and saw Alice I'm her air balloon, along with three other passengers. I paled.

"Alice! Hold on to something!" I yelled. She didn't hear me. Oh no. I was about to try again, when Absol pushed me to the ground and stepped over my torso, trying to cover me. Houndor did the same with me legs.

All of a sudden, gusts if air blasted by, wave after wave. I covered my head with my arms and waited. When they, stopped Absol and Houndor both stepped back, allowing me to sit up, then stand.

I looked up to see Alice's balloon still floating and the passengers relatively unharmed. I sighed in relief. Then she looked down and saw me standing there with my Pokémon. I waved and motioned she should come down. Alice turned to her companions and said something. They cheered.

Slowly, the air ballon floated closer, until it hit the ground. Alice jumped over the wicker basket and set to tying it down. I helped and soon it was done.

"Thanks Danté! What brings you here?"

"Absol wanted out, so I let him and he ran to where your balloon was floating. I tried to get your attention, but you couldn't hear me. Then those weird air currents hit." She smiled and replied,

"Well, I've offered to show my new friends around town to make up for their scare! Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I turned to the trio of people and stated, "Danté Ridein, at your service!" Placing a fist over my heart, I bowed at the waist. The short black haired boy had disappeared when I straitened.

"Oh wow! You have an Absol? How?This is so cool!" I turned toward the voice and saw the boy trying pet Absol. He, however, just moved his head to avoid the hand. I giggled and walked over. I placed my hand on his shoulder, saying,

"They are a prideful kind. You must first offer your hand, and they will decide wether or not to let you touch them." I placed my other hand over his and flipped it palm side up. I didn't miss the feint blush on his cheeks, and I smiled. His attention was quickly taken by my Absol stepping forward, head held high.

Knowing my que, I gently turned the boy's palm to face my Absol and waited. He slowly leaned forward, and touched the outstretched hand. I felt the boy still, gasping quietly. Absol lifted his head and trotted back to where Houndor waited a few feet behind me. I stepped back, and the boy turned.

"That was amazing! I touched an Absol! Haha!" I giggled and was whipped around by a strong grip on my hand. I found the taller boy on bended knee, both tanned hands clasped around my own. I blushed confusedly.

"Danté! Beautiful Danté! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Brock! This must be fate! The two of us meeting like this! You must let me celebrate by taking you to dinner!" I was about to utter a small 'what?' When Absol head butted Brock. His surprised yelp shocked me out of my daze.

"Absol! What the heck?" He simply glared at Brock, who was currently spread eagle on the ground. Laughter rang in my ears. I spun to see the girl pointing at him and laughing hysterically. One arm wrapped around her middle. The raven haired boy just groaned and facepalmed.

"It's not funny!" Brock rushed by me trying to catch her, we shrieked and ran to hide behind me.

"Is too! By the way, I'm Dawn, and that's Ash." He held out a hand and I awkwardly reached around to shake it.

"This is my partner Piplup, and Pikachu is Ash's partner." I looked over to see the said creature scurry up Ash's leg, torso, and settle on his head.

"Come on! This way!" Alice motioned towards a random street. We ran to catch up, Houndor and Absol running in either side of me. I winced and mid-stride, pulled out Absol's pokéball.

"Sorry buddy, you know how some people get." He nodded and streaked forward, intent on showing off for Ash. An amazed laugh rewarded him, as he jumped up high, and a red beam caught him and sucked him into the pokéball.

When we caught up to Alice, she started a running commentary about every thing we passed. I declined the cotton candy when we passed a man selling it, and laughed when Ash ate Brock's. He was too distracted by Alice to notice. He bit down on a stick and frowned at the culprit. Ash simply laughed and ran forward, slamming into a Torrtera. Two other trainers walked up and challenged Brock and Dawn. They didn't ask me, knowing my rep as an undefeated trainer. I blushed as Ash stared open-mouthed at me. When he had beaten Torrtera, he challenged me.

"Houndor! Flame fang!"

"Pikachu dodge!" The mouse ducked under Houndor and used an Iron tail on his back. Snarling, he whirled and bit at Pikachu.

"Houndor! Focus! Use roar and ember!" He let out a bone-chilling roar. It froze poor Pikachu to the spot and left ember to knock him out.

"Aw, man! Pikachu!" He ran out and picked it up. I tossed him a potion and he smiled a thanks.

"Nice battle, Ash! I love one-on-one fights." He smiled and I was blinded by a white light blooming around Houndor. I gasped. He was evolving!

The glow faded and a large Houndoom stood were Houndor once did. I shrieked and hugged him around the neck. Houndoom simply grunted and licked my face.

"Come on! I wanna show you some more!" Alice led us to the entrance of the garden and I sighed. This was much better then going home.

"This has got to be my favorite place in the whole town!" I nodded my agreement.

"This whole garden was designed by Godey, you know?"

"What a beatutiful spot! It says: the design theme architect Godey's brilliant garden is the harmony of humans and Pokémon." Brock read. He lowered the tour booklet and looked at the bug Pokémon flying around.

"When ever I come here, I feel at peace instantly." I murmured. Alice hummed in accordance. We walked up to a small hedge, and five Pokémon poked their heads out from behind it. They smiled when they recognized Alice and me. They played around our feet and nuzzled Houndoom.

"We've been playing here sense we were little girls, so every one is our friend." Alice said, putting an arm over my shoulders. I smiled and gave her a side hug.

"Cool! Every one lets go!" Ash yelled, throwing three pokéballs in the air. Turtwig, Aipom, and Starravia exploded into sight. I laughed and followed suit.

"Let's play guys!" I cried and released Umbreon, Haunter, and Absol. Haunter smiled and floated down to pat Aipom on the head while Umbreon brushed under Absol and sashayed over to me.

"Silly girl," I giggled and picked her up. She walked along my arm and settled around my neck, under my ponytail.

"Great idea!" Dawn said.

"Let's go too!" Brock threw his pokéballs up and Dawn mimicked him. Out came a Buizel, Patchuresu, Bunnarie, Hapini, Crogunk, and a Suduodo.

They ran off following the native Pokémon, while we ran to the overhang, to watch them play. Absol was, as usual laying in a dignified manner by the swings, while Umbreon crawled off me and joined him. She padded over and lounged in-between his front paws, and flicked her spilt tail contentedly.

I giggled and then gasped. Piplup and a Laxion were tumbling down the hill, somthing clutched between them. As I watched the ensuing chaos, I facepalmed.

"Knock it off!" Ash yelled.

"Quit fighting!" Dawn called while they ran down the steppes to reach them. They were cut short by a soft melody I knew well. Oracion. The Pokémon were shocked into stillness as well, and lost there defensive poses. I smiled and watched as Ash and Dawn came back up. We stood in silence and reveled in the sweet song. When it stopped, the Pokémon were abashedly happy.

"What a beautiful song!" Dawn praised. Brock just stood staring at Alice with his hands clasped infront of his chest.

"My grandmother taught it to me."

Brock leaned forward and said,

"It was just so moving!" Alice smiled and tucked the leaf into her pocket.

"Thank you, Brock!" Alice giggled.

"Ab! Absol!" I whirled to see Absol pick Umbreon up by the middle of her back an dart towards me. Houndoom and Haunter followed. Umbreon squeaked in alarm and glared up at the large Pokémon who dared carry her in such a manner.

"What? What is it!" He placed Umbreon down and stared at the stairs behind us. Suddenly a Gallade leaped from the trees, and pointed frantically towed the way he had come.

"What Gallade?" Alice asked in confusion. He simply continued pointing and I stepped forward.

"Something is up. Show us." He nodded and ran back into the forest.

"Something is very wrong." Alice warned. I recalled my Pokémon-except Absol and Umbreon, then followed.


	3. Confusion and Catastrophe

"Confusion and Catastrophe"

When we arrived, we saw an emptied pool and warped pillars.

"This is terrible! Who could have done this?" Alice cried in dismay.

"It was Darkri!" My head snapped up to see a man emerge from the covered walk-way. He was a little taller than Alice and had peach-pink hair. He wore a red button up shirt with a gold sash and creamy white pants. White calf boots finished the look, and I scowled. The spitting image of Tyrane, only Tyrane didn't have the sash of a Baron. He smiled in a I-get-everything-I-want way. I wanted to tear it off his face.

"Alberto!" Alice exclaimed in surprise.

"It appears there have been recent sightings in town." Oops, I had asked Darkri to accompany me home when I stayed late, and was afraid to go by myself. Alamos was a quaint town, but that didn't mean things didn't happen. Three times we had walked home together, but I thought no one had seen. After all, he was just a shadow on the wall.

"'Scuse me, but who's Darkri?" Ash inquired.

"The Pokémon who wreaked this havoc!" Albarto stated. Placing a boot on one of the fallen pillars.

"Pokemon!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Darkri must live here in this garden." Alice murmured. I nodded, but said nothing. If Alburto knew I was friends with Darkri, he'd want my help capturing him. I had enough problems as it was, I didn't need another one.

"I've heard of Darkri before," Brock stated. "It's a Pokémon that makes you have nightmares." He placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Ash muttered something in surprise and Alburto started kicking at the pillar, going on about his theory of the 'evil creature'. I had to physically restrain my self from pushing him into the drained pool.

A bush russled, and we turned to see what it was.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Darkri." Alburto purred. I almost snorted. If that was Darkri, I was Pikachu. He would never make that much noise. He tossed up a pokéball with a grunt.

"Lickylicky, Hyper beam!" The large rotund creature pulled it's rediculously long tongue in and shot the aforementioned orange beam if energy straight at the bush.

A pained cry came from the bush. A human cry. I stifled a snicker and watched as Tonio wobbled from behind it, and crashed into a tree.

"What'd you do that for?" He groaned. Alice cried out and ran to him. We dragged him to the empty pool and sat him down. Alice gave him a hanky to wipe his face with.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He hummed a yes and Alice introduced him to Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"He's a scientist."

After he was able to see clearly, he told us what he was doing here.

"I was investigating a space-time anomaly that I had detected. Something has happened." He looked at his modified laptop and clicked a few buttons and toggles.

Then he looked at the pillars. Giving his laptop to a suprised Alice, he got down on his knees and exam enters the warped bases. Feeling them ad looking at how they bent.

"It isn't possible!" He breathed.

"Toni-" my warning came to late, and a chunk of cement came lose and whacked him on the head. I hissed in sympathy and kneeled down next to him, Alberto behind me.

"No, no I'm fine." He assured us. I didn't believe him as he was still cringing, but let it go.

"Alice you don't have to be so nice to him!" Every one looked at him, shocked.

"After all, my dear, you are to be my wife, remember?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tonio froze and my hand fisted in his vest. Oh, let me hit him, please, just once.

"No way!" Dawn cried. Brock gasped in alarm and Ash just opened his mouth in shock.

"Excuse me! I thought I told you no, already!" Alice said, angrily. "Come on, I'm too young to think about marriage." Both Brock and Tonio let out relieved sighs and relaxed at these words, although my fist stayed tight.

"Please forgive me. This isn't the time or place for such talk!" I scowled. He had oiled his words, trying to charm her anger away.

"Now that that's done, why don't you come over to my place, for a little dinner?" He once again wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder, and gestured for her to follow him. I stood, finally having enough.

Dawn ran behind them. She pushed Alberto away from Alice, and yelled,

"Cool it! Alice is so not interested!" I joined her and Chimchar jumped angrily between us, shrieking.

"Excuse me ladies," he waggled a finger in our faces like we were naughty children, and yelled, "butt out!" He made a grab for her, saying,

"So, Alice, let's get going!" But she ducked under his arm and ran to Toinio, who had joined Ash and Brock a few feet away from us.

She hooked her arm through his and Brock looked horrified.

"You see, Tonio's the one I like."

"Uh, I am?" He stuttered. I smirked to Alburto's back. Take that arrogant son of a-

"Ha ha! You have quite the sense of humor, my dear!" Now I was ready to strangle him. Did he not get the message?

"Oh, so it was just a joke! Ha ha!" Tonio said weakly. Seriously? Alice was aggravated as well. Suddenly, the air currents appeared again, although weaker.

"Not again. What is it? Such strange phenomenon!" Tonio murmured. He tapped away at his laptop, confusedly. Absol stepped up next to me, an I fisted my hand in his fur. Umbreon clawed her way up my side and settled around my neck again. She nuzzled my cheek and then jumped down.

The air waves stopped, but a screeching noise took their place. We looked and saw a small flower pot set in stone topple over, sliced diagonally from the middle. A shadow circled the ground. Darkri!

"Somethin's there!" Ash said. Suddenly a cloud covered the sun, and Darkri slowly emerged from the newly formed shadows.

'Do not come here' he growled.

"It's Darkri." Tonio stated. Duh, it's not Lugia! But I was worried. Alburto had it out for Darkri. If he attacked, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping in-between him and the blast.

"I'd say so." Alburto said. Dawn ran closer to Brock's side, and gasped. Darkri finally emerged from the ground, and a ring of shadow sprang from the last point and ran outward.

"Darkri?" Dawn frowned.

"'Fraid so." Ash replied. Jerk. And I was starting to like him, too.

"So it was you after all, Darkri. Go, Lickylicky!" Said rotund beast gathered the energy for another hyper beam, and I screamed,

"No!" I dashed to the midpoint in-between the two and flung my arms out, just as he let the blast go.

"Danté!" Alice screamed. The attack hit me in the stomach and I was thrown back. I hit the ground and rolled to my side, gasping.

"Oh, we were not supposed to take those hits." I groaned. I looked up at Darkri, who was floating just above me. He watched me worriedly.

"You ok?" I ground out. He nodded and touched my hair. Alburto chose this moment to speak up.

"Danté, you must control that clumsiness of yours! Tripping right into the beam! Silly girl!" Darkri's luminous eye darkened with rage, and he looked at the baron.

With a speed I didn't know he possessed, Darkri sank into the ground and zig-zagged over to the group. They shouted in shock as he moved under them and out into the open. Them he popped up, and shot a Dark Ball at Lickylicky. The creature managed to dodge it by sucking in its stomach. What the-? Ash, who stood behind him, took the attack instead. He yelled and collapsed.

"Ash!" Brock, Dawn and Alice all yelled in synch. They didn't notice Darkri sink back into the ground and dart over to me. By then, I had stood up, and was leaning on a tree. My breathing was ragged, and pain was shooting up from the wound on my torso. He rose in front of me, and wrapped his black arms around me.

'Why did you do that?' He murmured, slowly pulling me into the woods.

"I...couldn't...let him...hurt you." I whispered, leaning on him. One eye closed reflexively as I tried to school my features into a less pained expression. Darkri just shook his head and paused. Two shadowed legs touched the ground, stabilizing us. My head dipped, and I let it rest on him. Darkri stroked my hair and said,

'Let's get you to the Pokémon center, okay?'

I nodded and he used one arm to pick me up at the knees, and shifted to have the other around my upper back. I dimly heard myself breath out a thank you before he shadows enveloped us and I closed my eyes.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" I groaned and opened my eyes. White celling greeted me and I paused, confused.

What? Oh, right. Everything came back, and I turned my head to face Nurse Joy. She smiled at me and said,

"Good afternoon, miss! I'm glad you're up! That was a nasty wound, what happened?" I grinned and lied,

"I tripped and got in the way of a Hyper Beam, can you believe my luck?" I laughed and she just looked at me in confusion.

"All right, but you should stay here for a few more hours, just in case." I nodded. So not happening. The moment she left, I flung the covers off. So glad they kept my cloths on.

I peeked out the door and tip-toed around the corner. I sighed at the lax security and walked out the door. Well I tried, but I crashed into someone standing in the doors.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" I rubbed my nose and looked up.

"Oh, my bad Tonio!" He started and turned to see me.

"Danté! It's alright! Hey are you ok? I saw you jump between Alburto and Darkri." He said, concerned. I nodded and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to investigate some more, because there is a strong possibility that the same thing has happened before!" He was getting excited, and I loved hearing about this kind of stuff. I linked my arm through his, and started forward.

"Tell me about it, it helps to think out loud." He smile and nodded. As we walked to his study beneath the space-time towers, he told me about his find. Godey's diary and the nightmare passage.

When we arrived, I sat on a desk, while he sat before many computer screens, and continued his monologue. I occasionally asked a clarifying question, but otherwise let him talk. We did this often. I enjoyed his company and he liked that I was a good listener. This was a sanctuary if sorts for me, because Tyrane never came down here. I don't think he even knows it exists!

"Danté, can you hand me that dairy beside you?" I nodded and hopped off the desk. Grabbing it, I walked over and gave it to him. He started flipping through the pages, and I leaned over his shoulder. He turned another page and came across a picture of Godey and a small girl sitting on a bench.

"That's Alicia. She met Darkri in the garden! Alicia-Alice's grandmother!"

Tonio read from the diary, telling the story of Alicia and Darkri. I had known that he knew Alicia, but not the full story.

"'And so Darkri, who was hated by every one else, opened his heart to Alicia, and began to live in the garden.'" He concluded. I whistled. Well, that's quiet the story. Tonio spoke my thoughts.

"Huh?" He flipped the page and a diagram of the towers was maticalusly laid out, incredibly detailed and labeled.

"'It turns out, the nightmare..." my head was nodding. Wow, I am so tired. I had tuned out Tonio and looked for the other chair stashed here.

I wobbled over to the second chair in front of the broken sound disks, and sat down. Leaning my head back, I slowly sank into the oblivion of sleep.


	4. Sounds and Signs

Heeeeeeey guys! Eh heh! Been a while huh? Sorry, but college comes first. But to make up for it, I'm posting two new chapters! Enjoy!

"Sounds and Signs"

Bells. Why-oh, the mid-morning bells. The tower rang with a happy, peaceful melody, as I tried to get more comfortable. It wasn'

t possible, considering I was in a hard-backed chair. I groaned and opened my eyes. The lights were still on, and Tonio was asleep on the floor. I slowly slid out of my chair, following his lead. I crumpled onto the hard ground and closed my eyes. So much better then the chair...

Muffled voices filtered through my half-awake mind.

"Tonio? It's Alice!" Nooooo, I want to sleep.

"Sorry to bother you!" Was that Dawn? Yea, yea, that's Dawn. I shifted, rolling from my side. I twisted to see Alice, Dawn, Ash, and

Brock walk through the oaken doors.

"Tonio?" Alice caught a glimps of his feet from behind the desk and gasped. "Tonio! Are you alright?" They all crowed around him, as Alice knelt and started to shake him. Quietly, I rolled over completely and got to my knees. I paused, and watched the scene unfold with a smirk.

"Oh, Alice! Good morning!" Tonio smiled. Annoyed, Alice dropped his head from it's cradled position in her arms.

"Well! Don't sleep on the floor!" The trio grimaced at the site.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I found a reference to the nightmare in Godey's diary last night. Wish I could have one." I grimaced. No he didn't. Darkri's nightmares were frightening. I had fallen asleep next to him more than once, and it wasn't pleasant. He didn't mean to, and I didn't blame him, but they were awful.

"Not only that, I found a picture of your grandmother! It shows her with Godey." Dawn's Piplup, waddles over to me, and I petted it's head. Pikachu and Chimchar followed after. I smiled and let Chimchar climb onto my arm. I petted his head, while Pikachu stood in front of me looking at Piplup. I saw it on a chair and starts to get up. Piplup maneuvered it's head under a music disk's cover and flipped it backward. Pikachu caught it, but wobbled from the weight. He hopped on one foot to regain his balance, but ended up bouncing backwards, toward me. Pikachu tripped over a wire and the disk cover flew. Luckily, my arm shot out before it could hit the ground.

"That was a nice save, I guess." Ash said, coming up behind me. I nodded and stood, replacing the cover. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

Ash looked up at the rows of music disks above my head and asked,

"What are those?" Dawn and Brock had joined him.

"Music disks." I stated.

"'Scuse me?" The three looked at me.

"That's how the towers music is able to play!" Tonio clarified. His clothes were crumpled from his night from the floor, the green vest showing small streaks of dirt near the hem. The darker green v-neckline hit what dirt there was near the top. His white undershirt was rumpled, but manageable. Apparently, he had dusted off his arms. His brown pants showed no wear what so ever.

"Oh! Can I try?" Dawn asked.

"But to do that, we'll need to walk all the way to the top!" Tonio exclaimed.

Dawn placed her left hand on her heart and said,

"No need to worry!" Piplup copied her and I smiled. Alice agreed and told Dawn to pick a disk. I helped, sense I knew how they were catalogued. After that, we made our way up to the surface. We walked to the stairwell and started up. A comfortable silence descended as we continued. We were a quarter of the way up when Dawn moaned,

"Me and my big mouth." I chuckled.

"Come on, move it! Run! Race ya to the top, Dawn!" Ash yelled. He ran by me and I sweatdropped. Poor kid, he didn't know what he was doing. The rest of us continued up, until we reached a platform that held Alice's air balloon.

"Should we?" Tonio inquired. Dawn, Brick and Alice nodded. I just sighed.

"You guys go on, I'm gonna make sure Ash makes it up alive." I said.

Tonio paused, unsure.

"You sure, Danté?" Alice voiced the question. I nodded again.

"I need the exersise, anyway." I smiled and patted my stomach. She and Dawn giggled. As they got in the balloon, I stared up. I'm gonna regret this.

It was a while before I caught up to him. Ash was panting and sweating. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Whe-where are the o-others?" He managed. I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off buy Alice calling out to us.

"Hey, guys!" They were smiling and waving. Horrified, Ash yelled,

"Hey, let me on!" They laughted and Alice called,

"Sorry, but you were fast!" Alice apologized.

"You can climb!" Brock taunted. Ash just groaned and continued up. I giggled.

"Cheer up, you've got me!" He looked at me, non-plused. I smiled and added,

"Here, maybe this will help." I took out my pokéballs and tossed them up. Light poured out, and formed my beloved Absol, Haunter, Umbreon, and Houndoom. They greeted me in their carried ways and I looked at Ash.

"Okay, that's pretty cool."

After about an hour or two of walking, we made it to the top of the stairs. I had long ago returned my Pokémon, more for my sake, then their own.

"And here's our own beacon of hope, now!" Brock said, amusement coloring his voice. What? Obviously I had missed something.

"FINALY!" Ash cried. He stood panting, hunched over, leaning in the railing. Brock just smiled at us, while I moved to the control panel in the center of the room. They followed, Ash having fully recovered.

"Normally, it's set to play on the hour, but if there's something special you want to play..." Tonio spun the lever that controlled the circle if disks. Then he popped out the disc in front of Dawn.

"You put in the disks you need!" Alice finished. She took out te disk and stepped back to allow Dawn room. As she stepped forward, Ash yelled,

"Hey! I wanna do it!" I rolled my eyes. A little to late.

"No way! This was MY idea!" Dawn rebutted. He groaned in disappointment, but stood back, letting Dawn continue. She placed it in the grove, and Alice instructed her to push it down. When she did so, Alice gave her disk to Brock.

I walked over to her and helped her pull the lever down, making electricity jump from the conductors on top of the control panel. As every thing turned on, music slowly started to build. It sounded like a celebration was being celebrated. Happy and triumphant.

"You see, this is also the largest musical instrument as well!" Tonio informed them. I swayed to the sound and closed my eyes.

"Come on, let's go down! I'm starving!" Alice called. I smiled and helped set the ballon up for flight. When all crowed in, Chimchar let loose and got us moving.

"Ya know, balloons rock!" I laughed at Ash and nodded. The music continued as we slowly floated to the ground.

When we finally got there, we saw the same three trainers out side.

"If it isn't Ash. So let's battle again!" The dreadlocked one said.

"I need someone to play with Torrtera!" Called the brown haired man.

"Me too?" The female asked. Dawn and Brock accepted gleefully. As she took her place and called out her Infernape, Dawn and Brock released Sudowudo and Buizul.

Every one settled into there battle stances, with the exception of me, Alice, and Tonio. We stood on the sidelines, content to watch.

"Pikachu, get movin'!" Ash yelled, pointing at the dark-haired guy's Empolion. The little mouse creature ran forward and leaped into the air, intent on attacking.

A small beeping made me flicker my attention to Tonio, who held a small device in his hand. He gasped and ran inside. I furrowed my brows. What was wrong? A pokéball started to rattle. Absol. I started to unclasp his ball, but stopped when I felt familiar air waves move my hair, making it almost float around my shoulders. What the-

Pink. blindingly it light lit up the sky. I cried out in shock, and snapped my head upwards, watching the rippling lights. My mouth was hanging open I amazed shock. It lasted for a good two minutes, before it paused, turned slowly, and then got sucked up, back from the point where it came from.

We stood in a group, staring at the sky in-between the two towers, silent until Ash spoke up.

"What was all that?" His Pikachu echoed his question.

"The sky just lit up!" Dawn added.

'Go away.'

I stood rim-rod strait. I knew that growling voice. Why was he here, in the middle of the city? He never came here!

I slowly turned and saw my assumption become reality.

Darkri was floating right behind me.


	5. Misconceptions and Mistakes

Hey I just realized that I have yet to describe Danté. Oops. But, here goes. She has brown wavy hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles. She wears a black tank top covered by a blue and white stripped hoodie. She wears form-fitting blue jeans and black tennis. So, there ya go!

"Misconceptions and Mistakes"

As I turned, I locked eyes with him. What-why was he here! He could get hurt! In my shock, I allowed Ash to push by me. Absol's pokéball burst open, and he stood at attention, facing the towers.

"Darkri!" He stood in a battle stance, ready for anything.

"Pika!" His Pikachu chimed in angrily. I reached for Ash's arm, about to pull him back, but was stopped by a voice I knew too well.

"Ah-ha! Lickylicky!" I whipped around and glared at Baron Alberto. Just great! This is really what I need! Behind him stood three people with a video camera and a microphone. What were news reporters doing here?

"Leave it to the great Baron Alberto to find Darkri in a flash!" The pink haired woman cried in glee, holding her microphone close to her mouth. Her hair stood out strait from her head and ended in a small curl.

"With such daring and dash!" The two behind her added. The first was a blue haired male, with tinted sunglasses and the other was-wait was that a talking meowth? Why was it holding a video camera on its shoulder?

Alberto smirked at the camera, before turning and announcing, "There is no escape! Alright Licklicky! Giro ball!" The huge pink pokemon spun rapidly toward Darkri. And I lurched forward.

"Hey!" I shoved past Ash and ignored his protest. Shoving Darkri out of harms way, I braced myself for the pain of the pink giants impact. Instead, I felt a clawed arm snake around my waist and I left the ground.

'You should not become involved.'

I snorted and shook my head.

"Like I'm gonna let Alberto, of all people, hurt you." His ice blue eye fixed on mine and for a brief moment, I was captivated.

"The monster took a child!" Someone shouted, breaking the spell. By this time, Darkri was landing on top of a thin light pole, letting lose a blue bolt of electricity.

Hitting his target, Darkri took advantage of Lickylicky's pain to let me fall gently to the ground. Being yes ever agile creature I was, I landed on my feet. Almost. I started on my feet and fell to my butt. Absol dashed to my side and stood in front of me, hair on end and a snarl coming from his throat.

A focus blast shot over my head, ad I heard Darkri grunt as he flew over the shot.

'Dark Void!' Black balls of nightmares shot around me, spreading from Darkri. Some how, Licklicky managed to dodge the one flying toward him, letting it hit a pokemon behind the gargantuan thing. Spheres of darkness started hitting multiple pokemon now, sending humans running. One hit Suduodo.

"Suduodo!" Brock cried in distress.

"What in the world is that?" The dreadlocked man exclaimed. He and Dawn backed up to where Brock was, standing next to him as he held his Suduodo.

"It's Darkri!" Brock answered.

"Quick Buizel, use water gun!" Dawn cried, pointing at the hovering Darkri.

"Wait!" I shouted, but the stream of water was already arcing over to him. He nearly missed it, gasping in alarm.

'Dark Void!' He called again, letting loose another hail of black spheres. One hit Buizel, and nearly hit me. Instead it struck the ground and disappeared.

Darkri flew down and scooped me up, fleeing the attacks aimed at him. He was strong, but not that strong.

"Pikachue, use Thunderbolt!" Crap! Ash was tailing us, and keeping pace! Darkri released my legs and allowed me to run beside him, dodging the thunderbolt by sinking into the shadows.

Following him, I kept running, Turing quickly, all the while Ash ran behind us. As we disappeared behind a corner, I saw Alberto smirk dangerously at me. He knew. He knew I was with Darkri, and now he would try to use me against him.

We slowed, allowing me to catch my breath, and I leaned against a wall.

"Darkri, Alberto knows I'm attached to you. Now he's..now he's gonna try and use me to catch you." I stated to the shadow next to me on the wall.

Hearing footsteps, I lurched off the wall, and stepped into a defensive pose. Seeing Ash walk toward me, I relaxed slightly.

"Are you ok? I saw Darkri steal you away, and I tried to get you back but he was too fast!"

I shook my head, "No he didn't-" we both stopped and cried out on shock as a Bebarell CAME OUT OF THE WALL. It was outlined in pink, and see-through.

We both looked at each other in amazement.

"You saw that, right?" Before I could nod, Pikachue called out a warning, alerting Ash to Darkri's presence on the wall.

"Quick Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I shrieked as it missed me narrowly and turned to see it hit Darkri, who had moved to the ground, trying to get away.

Darkri cried out in pain, sparks emanating from his shadow form.

I gasped, frozen, as he floated out of the ground and glared at Ash.

"Okay, Pikachu, now use Volt Tackle!" I ran over to Ash, trying to get him to stop, but his pokemon was already running at Darkri, enveloped in electric energy.

Quickly, Darkri phased into ten transparent images of himself and circled the mouse pokemon, not allowing him to land a hit.

Ash stood in shock, amazed at the display of power, and I paused in relief. A few failed attempts later, Pilachu gave up and returned to Ash's side.

"Look Darkri! The only one leavin' here is you!" He angrily yelled, running forward a few steps. Abruptly, Darkri phased together again, and growled,

'No, I stay.' The intensity of his visible blue eye was stunning, and it left Ash speechless.

"What?" He managed. Lickylicky stepped bouncily in front of me, cutting off my view of Darkri.

"Let ME handle this." Baron Alberto strutted forward. The three news reporters tagging along behind him were smiling dreamily at his back.

"You can fight just as well as Tyrone. Good luck with that." I sneered. He just glared at me before stating forcefully,

"Darkri is mine. Licklicky, use Hyper Beam!" The pink pokemon charged and shot it at Darkri. I ran forward, trying to get to Darkri, but Alberto wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me to a stop. I shrieked in alarm. Where was Absol?

Darkri shot over the attack, and launched a single black sphere at Licklicky. It finally made contact and sent him to sleep. Alberto's grip slackened as he cried out, astonished by the direct hit.

I spun out of his arms and over to Darkri, checking to see if he had any severe injuries.

"We need to get you to the poke-center. Come on." While the rest if them were busy watching Licklicky sleep, I took Darkri's clawed hand and towed him in the direction of the Poke-center.

Casting a look over my shoulder, I almost stopped in amazement at what I saw. Baron Alberto had turned into Lickylicky! I kept going, though, Darkri's health a bigger concern.

"MY ROYAL TOUNGE!" He yelled.

As we left them behind, Alberto-now in Lickylicky's body-gave me a chilling glare. He would get even soon.


End file.
